winterwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Spider
The term Giant Spider refer to species of arachnids whose weight exceeds 10 pounds. Spiders of these species are identical to common spiders in all aspect but size. They have a body composed of a thorax and an abdomen, eight legs, eight eyes and venom-injecting fangs attached at the end of mandibles. They also produce silk and use it to trap their prey, just like regular spiders. They are mostly carnivorous animal, with diets that vary greatly depending on location and season. Bear Spider The bear spider is probably the most common of all giant spider species. It is frequently encountered in western temperate forests, but can also be seen in caves. The bear spider is very similar in appearance to its tremendously smaller relative, the wolf spider. It has long, stocky and crouched limbs, shinny black eyes, large mandibles and is covered with a coat of long brown hair. Furthermore, the thorax and the abdomen of the creature are of similar size. Just like wolf spiders, the bear spiders are not very aggressive and usually spend most of their time guarding the webs they build across trees and waiting for any potential pray to ensnare itself in it. Unlike their smaller relatives however, the bear spider's diet is composed of bigger animals. It will usually try to trap birds flying between trees or even small earthbound mammals such as foxes and weasels among others. They are no threat to animals bigger than a dog; they are usually shy and will leave upon sensing one. However, when provoked, they can become aggressive. The lethality of their strength is second only to their poison-engorged fangs, which can strike down most opponents in instants. Shortly after the mating season, in early spring, female bear spiders will often be seen carrying large silk pouches, which contain their unborn offspring, on their abdomen. For obvious reasons, they are particularly aggressive during this period, but not much more combative. They will often threaten any passerby by menacingly agitating their forelimbs and mandibles. Due to the value of its silk and the rather peaceful personality of the bear spider, people have tried on multiple but unfruitful occasions to capture and domesticate the animal. Unfortunately, they have been proven to be disappointingly unproductive farm animals. Derived Products * Bear Spider Silk : White and shinny silk produced by the creature to construct webs and mummify its prey. It is prized for its strength, comparable to steel, its ductility, and general toughness. It is used in various fabrication and should not be hard to sell. * Bear Spider Mandible : Large, hairy mandibles engorged with poison. While the mandibles themselves are worthless, the poison it holds is quite valuable to any alchemist. * Bear Spider Venom : Bear Spider Venom is a mildly efficient neurotoxin which cause progressive loss of motor skill. The venom is lethal to most animals and children as it will, if untreated, eventually cause the victim to die from the suffocation caused by the interruption of its diaphragm. To healthy and grown adults however, the poison will only cause minor interferences with motor skills. It is particularly sought-after for its non-lethality, as it can be used to stun an opponent without an immediate fatality. Snow Spider The snow spider is an arctic variation of the bear spider. It very similar in most senses, but varies slightly. The snow spider's coat is longer than the one of the bear spider, as if to offer more protection against cold, and is white or pale gray instead of dark brown. Snow spiders are more adapted to weather and cold than their southern relatives, and are more frequently found in caverns. Nonetheless, the two species share common diets, habits and behavior. Notable Derived Products * Snow Spider Silk : Like bear spider silk, snow spider silk is esteemed all over the world for its mechanical properties and relative rarity. The two materials are identical if not for their origin. * Snow Spider Venom : A similar but lightly more powerful version of the bear spider venom. It has the particularity of being an effective anticoagulant and is therefore coveted by some apothecaries. It is important not to forget that, while the venom can be used for medical purposes, it is still a venom. Therefore, it is more likely to be deadly than helpful. Underworld Spider The underworld spider is a large and extremely dangerous monster. They are found in deep, humid and cold caverns systems where they weave endless networks of funnel-like webs and wait patiently for any potential victim. Because of the scarceness of food in their native environment, underworld spiders are known to hibernate for extended periods of time between each meals. They can thus be, with some luck, caught off guard. Ostensibly, the underworld spider covered by a thick layer of black and glistening chitin] armor, has very long and thin limbs, and has a huge, bulbous abdomen. Their menacing fangs are jagged and twisted, and drip endlessly with a constant inflow of venomous fluids. An underworld spider's diet is extensively composed of bats, vermin and of occasional cannibalism, but it will easily make a treat of anything else. The spider is able to inject a deadly toxin that causes the instant necrosis of almost everything organic it comes in contact with. Within seconds, the poison rots the flesh of the spider's victims. However, even if the underworld spider is a formidable foe, it is impeded by several shortcomings that can be used efficiently against it. For instance, the monster tends to hibernates for extended periods of time and has almost unexisting senses of sight and hearing. It is, however, very sensitive to vibration of its web. One can use this information at his advantage and try to circumvent the web, and deliver a lethal blow to the hibernating creature without any need for combat. If combat is inevitable, hacking and cutting off the creature's frail limbs will result in its loss of movement speed, which impedes the spider with a critical disadvantage. Notable Derived Products * Underworld Spider Silk : Like bear spider silk, underworld spider silk is esteemed all over the world for its mechanical properties and relative rarity. The two materials are identical if not for their origin. * Underworld Spider Venom : The most lethal natural poison known to man. It has the potential of causing instantaneous necrosis to almost any organic matter it comes in contact with. It is rare, hard to obtain and extremely expensive. Category:Passive Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures